Solving the Equation
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: AU Kurt and Sebastian are both Seniors. Kurt is the head cheerleader and Sebastian is the Resident nerd. Both haven't spent much time together. That all changes when Sebastian has to tutor Kurt. Through this they learn even though they are different on the outside, their desires are the same. One shot for now, more possibly coming soon. Story contains smut and swearing.


**I really had a craving to write some nerd Sebastian and cheerleader Kurt. So here it is. There may be more one shots to this depending on how much you all like this one. But for now this is a stand alone.**

**This one shot contains Swearing, smut (Blow job, Rimming, fingering and anal sex) and is AU.**

_**Kurt and Sebastian are both seniors at McKinley High school and couldn't be more different. Kurt is the head cheerleader of the Cheerios, where as Sebastian is the resident school nerd and spends his free time in Glee or playing Video games. Neither have spent any time together other than sharing a French and math class. This all changes when Kurt needs tutoring in Math and asks for Sebastian to be his tutor. What Sebastian doesn't know is that Kurt has ulterior motives.**_

**KxS**

The bell rings signaling the end of the last class of the day. Kurt stands up, smoothing down his cheerio uniform shirt before making his way to the door.

"Not so fast Hummel, over here please." his math teacher, Mr Roberts calls out.

Kurt turns and makes his way to his teacher, ignoring his friends calling him over by the door. "I'll text you later." he shouts back.

Once they have left, Kurt turns his attention to his teacher. He hears footsteps then feels the presence of someone behind him. He spins around and comes face to face with his cheer leading coach Sue.

"Miss Sylvester. Why are you here?" Kurt asks.

"She's the reason you've been asked to stay behind." Mr Roberts states.

Sue nods before she faces Mr Roberts and makes a clicking motion with her finger, not stopping till Mr Rodgers hands her a few papers. Kurt recognizes his own hand writing and swallows a little nervously.

"what is this Hummel?" Sue snaps, pointing at the corner of the top paper.

Kurt glances at it and reads out the grade she is pointing at. "It's a D Miss Sylvester." he comments.

Sue shakes her head, throwing the top piece aside and pointing at the next one. "and this one?" she demands.

Kurt gazes at it and shuffles on his feet. "A D minus" he answers.

Sue balks. She tosses the pile aside and throws her hand up. "Kurt what is my rule?" she snaps.

Kurt stands up straight. "Don't talk back and something about Mr Shue having a group of miniature people living in his hair." he answers.

Sue scowls and folds her arms across her chest. "My other rule. Related to School work." she states.

Kurt nods slowly. "Get a passing grade." he replies.

Sue snaps her fingers in his face. "Exactly." she snaps "so what the hell happened Hummel. You're not as dumb as some of the cheerleaders on my team so where is your C, or your B minus at least."

Kurt shakes his head. "Math is hard." he explains.

Sue looks at Mr Roberts who nods back. Sue faces Kurt again. "Alright, you need to get your grades up. I can't have word floating around that I have idiots on my cheer leading squad. I don't need geniuses. I just need you to pass your School work so I don't look like I'm running a cult." she demands.

Kurt nodded slowly, chewing on his lip.

Sue smiles in her Sue kind of way before clicking her fingers again. "So you will get a tutor." she says.

Kurt goes to protest but Sue gives a stern look and it stops him in his tracks.

"That or you're off the squad. So what will you do Hummel?" she asks.

Kurt feels his heart begin to race as a familiar person enters his mind and he swallows, shaking his brain clear before responding. "I'll have a tutor..I actually have someone in mind." he says. Hoping his voice doesn't betray his hidden desires.

Sue nods in satisfaction. "Fine, who is it?" she asks.

Kurt licks his lips and shifts on his feet. "It's Sebastian Smythe." he responds.

**KxS**

Sebastian is walking to his car, while scanning his notes from his last class when he hears someone jogging up to him.

He startles at his arm is yanked and he's face to face with Head Cheerleader Kurt Hummel. Sebastian feels his palms sweat and he hopes like hell, he can compose himself and not give anything away.

He forces himself to pay attention when he realizes Kurt is talking, his gorgeous eyes are so expressive.

Sebastian quickly switches on when he realizes he missed what Kurt had said as Kurt stares at him, a determined look on his face.

Sebastian flushes. "Sorry I missed that, what did you say?" he asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls his bag higher on his shoulder. "I said I'm glad I caught you before you left." he huffs.

Sebastian shifts in the one spot, feeling a little nervous. "Why?" he asks.

Kurt blows out a puff of air, and fiddles with his hair for a second before replying. "I need a tutor." he states, like it was obvious.

Sebastian shrugs. "So, what's it to do with me." he retorts.

Kurt smirks and steps closer. "I volunteered you for the job." he responds before he flicks imaginary lint off Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian feels his heart race from the small touch then his mind finally catches up to what Kurt said. "I didn't agree to that." he argues.

Kurt scowls. "Well too bad, you're the smartest guy in our math class so I picked you. Can we go now, I have to get this done before tomorrow. We have a test then. Also my Dad will be home at Six, so we only have two hours." he says back.

Sebastian sighs and nods at the passenger door. "Fine." he says.

Kurt smiles, a little too widely before he gets into the car. Sebastian spends a few seconds composing himself and calming down his heart before he gets into the drivers seat.

They don't say anything till Sebastian is on the road and heading down the main street. "Um whose place?" he asks.

Kurt fiddles with air conditioning a bit. "Mine, be easier. It's two blocks from here. Maclean Ave." he says.

Sebastian nods, shifting in his seat. He will soon be in Kurt Hummel's house, possibly his bedroom. He'd dreamt of this but never thought it would happen. Fuck he hoped he didn't do anything to embarrass himself.

"We're here." Kurt shouts out, as Sebastian passes his place. Sebastian doubles back and parks the car before following Kurt to the front door.

Kurt shuts it after them before he turns to Sebastian. "Shoes off." he says.

Sebastian kicks off his shoes.

Kurt gazes at him for a few seconds before he walks off to the other room, Sebastian trailed behind him. He stops and watches Kurt open the fridge and pull out a water bottle. "Do you want one?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian nods. Taking one that is passed over before saying thanks.

Kurt takes a sip, closing his eyes. Sebastian feels the room begin to get warmer as he watches Kurt's neck as he swallows the water.

He jumps when Kurt suddenly slams down the bottle on the counter. "Let's go study." he shouts before walking off.

Sebastian licks his lips and adjusts his pants before turning and following.

**KxS**

Sebastian stops in the middle of saying an equation to Kurt when he notices Kurt isn't paying attention, instead his eyes are glazing over.

Sebastian clicks his fingers to get Kurt's attention.

"What?" Kurt huffs.

Sebastian pushes the book aside and covers up what he had read out. "What x equation did I just read out." he demands.

Kurt goes to look but Sebastian shuts the book quickly, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt shifts in his seat, gazing around the room.

"Kurt." Sebastian presses.

Kurt throws his hands up. "Fine, it was the solve x equation for x-4=10. The answer is 14." he snaps.

Sebastian blinks, he shakes his head slowly. "Kurt I didn't tell you the answer. How did you know that?" he asks.

Kurt shuffles in his chair, his face a little red before he finally mumbles a response. "I'm Smart ok."

Sebastian sits up, leaning forward a little. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." he says.

Kurt scowls. "I'm smart." he snaps.

Sebastian is surprised, he quickly recovers. "I don't understand, why are you failing?" he asks.

Kurt frowns, fiddling with his shirt. "I'm a cheerleader. I can't be smart or I won't fit in. I have to fail so I stay on top. That's how it works." he replies.

Sebastian shock his head. "That's ridiculous Kurt. You shouldn't dumb yourself down just to keep being a cheerleader. There must be a way you can be smart and a cheerleader." he explains.

Kurt looks a little sad. "Dumb and pretty that's how it is, you can't be smart and pretty. It's one or the other." he responds.

Sebastian narrows his eyes. "Kurt, you're not dumb." he snaps.

Kurt looks at him. "Does that mean I'm not pretty." he asks softly.

Sebastian swallowed nervously. He shifted in his seat. "No." he said.

Kurt's lips turn down.

Sebastian quickly adds what he was going to say next. "You're gorgeous." he says.

Kurt's eyes light up. "Really." he says.

Sebastian nods, feeling his face get hotter.

Kurt begins to move closer. "Then I should come clean about something else." he starts.

Sebastian licks his lips. "What?" he asks, feeling his heart race.

"I had a reason for wanting you to tutor me." Kurt responds.

Sebastian feels his pulse quicken more. "Really, what's that?" he asks.

Kurt's eyes are dark and his hand reaches out to cup Sebastian's face. "I have the biggest crush on you." Kurt says.

Sebastian feels like he is dreaming. "Are you serious. You're popular. Why would you like me." he splutters.

Kurt cocks his head, his eyes drinking Sebastian in. "Because out of all the people I know, you are the most real." he says. "You never pretend and you always look at me rather than right through me."

Sebastian feels himself smiling at that. "It's because I knew there was more to you then just your uniform and I wasn't wrong." he answers.

Kurt smiles back.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Kurt acts first and launches himself at Sebastian, kissing him.

Sebastian sways in his seat, his whole body in hyper over drive. He reaches up and places a hand on Kurt's back, mostly to ground himself and to know if it is real.

Kurt pulls back, his eyes bright. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of just jumped you like that. I don't even know if you like me. You probably hate me like every one else." Kurt stammers.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No I don't hate you. I like you Kurt, I have for ages." he says, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

Kurt's eyes light up. "Oh." he responds. "Why?"

Sebastian lifts his hand up and strokes Kurt's check gently. "Because you looked right at me rather than right through me also." he says.

Kurt lets out a soft whimper before he kisses Sebastian again, this time with more strength than before.

Sebastian groans, pulling Kurt closer as their mouths move together. Kurt pulls back a little to mumble against Sebastian's lips. "Bed, now."

Sebastian nods, getting up with Kurt and managing to get to the bed, still attached to Kurt's mouth.

"Mmph." Kurt gasps, as they land on his bed, him on top.

Sebastian pulls away, looking up at Kurt. "This is happening right, I'm not dreaming." he manages.

Kurt smiles. "No you're not dreaming, here I'll pinch you, so you know." he sasses.

Sebastian swallows as Kurt moves his hand down and he cups Sebastian through his jeans. "I'm definitely awake." Sebastian pants as Kurt's hand presses down against his cock.

Kurt hums. "Yeah, you feel good." he says before he begins to kiss Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian groans, arching up against Kurt before he feels Kurt's hand start to un do his jeans. They pull apart as Kurt with Sebastian's help, rip off Sebastian's jeans then Kurt's cheerio pants.

"Shirts too." Sebastian commands. Eyeing up Kurt's cheerio shit.

Kurt nods, reaching up and pulling his shirt off, leaving him in just his briefs.

Sebastian is momentarily struck speechless, Kurt's body is beautiful. Kurt must get nervous with Sebastian not speaking as he turns his head, his neck red.

"Hey," Sebastian whispers, turning Kurt back to face him. "You're gorgeous."

Kurt smiles, leaning down and kissing Sebastian before helping Sebastian take off his shirt.

When they are just in their underwear, Kurt begins to kiss down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian swallows, sitting up a little and watching through hooded eyes as Kurt makes his way down, stopping when he reaches Sebastian's boxers.

"Kurt." Sebastian gasps out as Kurt begins to yank down the boxers. Kurt looks up at him with a doe eyed expression, causing Sebastian's cock to get harder.

"Do you want me to stop." Kurt asks, his breath fanning Sebastian's erect cock which is now free from his boxers.

Sebastian shakes his head vigorously.

Kurt smiles before he is sucking the head of Sebastian's dick in gently and sending Sebastian's brain to mush.

"Kurt." Sebastian groans, his eyes watching as Kurt takes more of him in.

"You're so good as this." Sebastian pants.

Kurt winks at him before sinking down and taking the rest. Sebastian cries out as his entire cock is now deep in Kurt's throat.

"Shit." he whimpers, slowly rocking his hips and almost cumming as Kurt let's him fuck his mouth.

"Come up here, now." Sebastian manages, feeling his orgasm becoming more clear and not wanting to cum too early.

Kurt sucks a little more before making his way up. "I was enjoying that, why did you stop me?" he asks.

Sebastian just kisses him instead, Kurt moans against his mouth and kisses back.

They indulge in this for a few more seconds before Kurt pulls away and goes to his side draw, he pulls out a condom and some lube before facing Sebastian.

"I don't want to presume, so I'll ask. What position do you like?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian feels himself go red as he realizes he has to admit something else. "I uh, don't know what I prefer. I haven't done either." he sputters out.

Kurt doesn't make fun of him, like expected. He just smiles gently and makes his way to Sebastian's side. "You're a virgin." he says.

Sebastian nods, blushing.

Kurt frowns and kisses Sebastian's lips softly. "Hey none of that, I'm not judging you. I admire that you haven't lost yours yet. I wish I still had mine. Instead I lost it to the captain of the lacrosse team at Dalton." he mutters.

Sebastian raises an eye brow. "Hunter Clarington. I thought he was straight." he says, in shock.

Kurt shakes his head. "He claims to be, It's mostly so his Dad won't find out but believe me as he was balls deep inside me there was nothing straight about him." he responds.

Sebastian shakes his head, still in shock,

Kurt sits up a little, looking him over. "We don't have to do this." he eventually says.

Sebastian sits up too, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "I want to. I would rather lose this to you then anyone else." he says.

Kurt smiles back. "I promise to make it amazing." he responds.

Sebastian nods. He knows it will be because it's with Kurt.

Kurt grabs the lube again and gazes at Sebastian. "I still have to ask. Top or bottom?" he says.

Sebastian looks at Kurt's long thick cock then at Kurt's face. "Top." he says.

Kurt likes that idea, his eyes darken and he pops open the lube and coats two fingers before making his way back to Sebastian.

"Lie down." he requests.

Sebastian complies, lying on his back and watching as Kurt makes his way down to Sebastian's ass.

"Scoot up your legs a bit and spread them." Kurt says.

Sebastian lifts his legs up till his feet are pressed on the mattress and he spreads his legs apart, watching as Kurt gets in between. Sebastian feels anticipation build as Kurt's head goes between his legs.

He doesn't expect Kurt to do what he does next, so when he feels Kurt's tongue on his ass, he cries out.

Kurt pulls away, concern on his face. "Too much." he asks, patting Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, please go back." he begs, not ashamed either.

Kurt licks his lips before he moves back into place, he licks lightly around the rim of Sebastian's ass. Sebastian feels his legs shake as his skin tingles from every lick of Kurt's tongue.

Kurt hums against the skin before slowly sliding in a finger into Sebastian's ass. It cause Sebastian to jolt before he lets out a soft whimper.

Kurt pulls back, keeping his finger in Sebastian's ass. "How does it feel?" he asks Sebastian.

Sebastian has the sheets bunched up between his fists and his eyes are closed. "Good, more please." he manages.

Kurt is happy to do so, he goes back to his earlier spot and carries on licking around his finger and Sebastian's rim.

Sebastian feels every nerve come alive as Kurt's tongue works over him and his finger moves in deeper.

"Another please, I've fingered myself before." Sebastian begs.

Kurt makes a growling sound at that before sliding in the second finger and licking more persistently.

Sebastian whimpers and thrashes on the bed as Kurt's fingers and tongue open him up. "Fuck." he pants.

Kurt makes a humming sound which vibrates through Sebastian, causing him to moan loudly.

Kurt pulls away, keeping his fingers inside Sebastian. "Are you ready for me?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian whines. "Yes, please Kurt." he begs.

Kurt removes his fingers and grabs the condom. Putting it on before he lubes himself up then makes his way between Sebastian's legs.

"Like this ok?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian nods, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiles, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian didn't even find tasting himself weird.

Kurt reaches down and grips his cock, guiding it into Sebastian's hole.

Sebastian gasps against Kurts mouth as he feels Kurt's cockhead push in. "Fuck." he pants.

Kurt kisses him softly, "I'll go slow. Promise." he says.

Sebastian nods, tightening his legs and squeezing his eyes shut as Kurt presses in deeper.

"Ah shit, you feel so good." Kurt says, his mouth a little slack.

Sebastian feels a surge of confidence. "Really." he says, fluttering his eye lashes.

Kurt nods, pushing then stopping when he's balls deep. "Yeah, so tight and hot." he says.

Sebastian moans at that, his whole body feels warm and Kurt's cock feels so big and thick inside him. "You feel so good too." he says, circling his hips a little.

Kurt lets out a shaky exhale before he begins to slowly pull out then push back in.

"Oh." Sebastian gasps out, the dull ache starting to fade slightly as he concentrates on Kurt's thrusts.

"Harder." he stammers after a few slow pushes and pulls. He closes his eyes again, concentrating on Kurt's movements.

The dull ache is barely there now.

Kurt shifts a little, trying to locate something. He grins when Sebastian's eyes which were previously closed, suddenly shoot open and his mouth goes slack till he let's out a whimper.

Kurt pushes against the same spot again. "Like that baby?" he asks as Sebastian whimpers and rocks against him.

"Yes, shit." Sebastian manages, his mind going hazy as Kurt's cockhead continues to graze his prostate.

Kurt smiles, beginning to speed up his movements.

Sebastian's legs have now fallen open and are lying against Kurt's own. Kurt places his arms under each leg and lifts them up till Sebastian's knees are pressed against his chest.

"Put your ankles on my shoulders." Kurt commands.

Sebastian does just that and let's out a loud cry as Kurt drives into him quickly and gets his spot dead on. "Don't stop, fuck don't stop." Sebastian wails.

Kurt let's out a low growl. "I won't, I promise." he says, continuing to fuck into Sebastian at a quicker pace.

Sebastian is shaking now and his cock is leaking a small trail of pre come on his lower stomach.

Kurt eyes it and lets out a low moan. "Look at you, you're so fucking hot for it." he says, before he reaches out and grips Sebastian's cock.

It barely takes two tugs before Sebastian is crying out and coming over Kurt's fist. He flushes a little as he comes down from the intense orgasm and still feels Kurt rock hard inside him. "Um sorry." Sebastian manages.

Kurt just smirks as he keeps thrusting, going quicker. "I'm not." he says before he slams into Sebastian really fast.

Sebastian feels himself go sensitive but he pushes through if for Kurt.

"Please Kurt, come in me. I want to feel you." he begs, as Kurt seems to like it.

Kurt let's out a loud whimper, speeding up before gasping and gripping Sebastian's legs as he comes. Sebastian moans softly as he feels Kurt's cock pulsing inside him. He drops his legs as Kurt lands on him, panting hard.

They lie there for a few seconds before Kurt slowly pulls out, Sebastian wincing a little at the ache and the loss.

"I'll just get a washcloth." Kurt says before he leaves.

Sebastian takes the time to think back on what had just happened and hoping it will happen again.

Kurt comes back and wipes down Sebastian's lower stomach with the cloth before he pulls the sheets back and lies down. Sebastian joins him.

They both stay still, enjoying the after glow, neither commenting before Sebastian breaks the silence.

"That was amazing." he says.

Kurt turns to him, a big smile on his face. "Yeah, I agree." he says

Sebastian feels ecstatic at that. "So I know we didn't study but do you think we should." he states.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Really." he says.

Sebastian shakes his head. "I was joking. I don't want to study ever again unless it's your body." he says.

Kurt just shoves him lightly before kissing him.

Once they part Sebastian reaches around to Kurt's ass and presses his finger there, lightly tracing Kurt's rim.

Kurt's eyes dilate and he lets out a soft sound.

"I was thinking since I still don't know that much about sex, you could maybe show me some more things I haven't tried. I do still have a lot to learn." Sebastian says, slowly moving his finger over Kurt's rim.

Kurt nods. His eyes dark. "Yeah and practice makes perfect." he says.

Sebastian grins. "Good then we better get back and do more study." he comments before he disappears under the mattress.

Kurt lets out a loud moan as Sebastian licks at his ass.

This was one study session he was glad he was taking part in.

**KxS**

**Well let me know what ya think. I wouldn't mind writing some more.**

**I tried looking for Nerd bas and Cheerleader Kurt fics the other day, there isn't that many.**

**So I'm happy to the list.**

**I look forward to your response**

**Till next time**

**x**

**Rach**


End file.
